Being Heather
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: I have a summary written for this... Just read and review until I get my writing journal and then I'll write the real review. It's in my locker. At school..
1. Prologue

Being Heather

**A/N: So first, I publish about a million stories before January 1st, and then I update them again. So here's one I made up in social studies today. And I made up a title for a story but I don't know how to like create it. Like create a story for it. It's called, Broken Hearts Cause Mischief. Any ideas?**

Prologue

**Sammy's POV**

So I've had crazier adventures than this, but being Heather was scary. I was completely out of touch with my body. So how it started was a mystery.

Have you ever seen that movie, _Freaky Friday_? When the girl and her mom switched bodies? It was like that... but instead of with Lana, it was Heather.

Well I guess it could have been worst.

**A/N: Yeah, I know short. Im sorry, I'll update this after we get 230 stories, then I wont have to worry about that, so like I said, I publish a million stories and then I update them after we get 230. AND, I'm going to create a crossover. There's none for Sammy Keyes -_- We really have to work on that!**


	2. Preparation

Preparation

**Sammy's POV**

So here's what happened:

"Sammy!" Lana called from the living room.

"Yes mother?" I called back. Did she always have to interrupt me while I'm doing stuff? The answer is yes.

"We are having dinner with with the Acostas'." Lana gushed when she walked into my room.

"So what? We eat with them all the time."

"Warren invited both families to a Chinese-styled restaurant." She sat down at my desk chair and looked thoughtfully at my closet.

Is Candi coming?" I asked walking to my closet.

"No. Like I want that ugly redheaded monstrosity to be at my dinner." She followed me to my closet and went to the section where I had my dresses.

"And Heather gets to come because?" I said pulling out jeans from the Jeans section in my closet.

"Because Warren is her father and you guys need to bond." Lana said, pulling out a red mini dress.

Is Casey coming?" I tried to act nonchalant and bored and uninterested when I said that. Lana wouldn't approve of me liking someone a year older than me.

"Yes. And this time can you be more polite?" My mom was referring to the first and only time that I met him. I first met Casey when we where at Lana's stupid birthday party.

One of the first things I said was, "I don't like you." Then he followed me around all night trying to get me to change my mind. It wasn't because _he_ liked _me_. was because having someone hate him for no reason gave him a bad feeling. Anyway to get him to stop I pushed him into Lana's birthday cake. I haven't seen him since. Besides in school.

In school, to show him I was sorry, I gave him small apologetic smiles and left things in his locker. Eventually he caught on because one day he came to my locker and said I was forgiven. A _long _time ago.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." I said looking for a nice shirt to wear.

"Be ready in thirty!" Lana called as she went into her private bathroom.

"Okay!" I yelled back to her.

Okay so, I might as well explain this now. Me and my mom live on East Jasmine. We're not exactly rich but turns out some long lost relatives own the houses. They died and gave the whole Keyes' family the deed to to all the houses. Me and my mom took advantage of that opportunity. We get rent every month, we get to live in a huge house, and Marissa lives right across the street from me.

And since she's my best friend and I know that she's been through a lot, so I convinced my mom to not charge them with rent every month.

Anyway, one last thing you need to know. I live with the Acosta clan. But Casey is only here on the weekends, when I'm at Marissa's house. But I have to live with the redheaded drag queen and.. _Warren_.

I went to the bathroom and took a twenty minute shower. I only take long showers when I'm stressed, and I only take baths when I want to relax and read a book.

I washed my hair, because if I didn't Lana would just make me go back in and wash it.

When I came out, the Witch herself was at my mirror. _My _mirror. In _my _bathroom.

"Heather, get out of here." I snapped and walked past her.

"Mine is all fogged up!" She scowled at me.

"Not my problem," I was about to use my towel to dry my hair, when I glanced at Heather. "Can you at least give me five minutes to get dressed?"

"Whatever." She said when she brushed past me. Sometimes I just wanted to kill her!

I got dressed _quickly _in case Heather walked in and said, "Times up loser." And as I was drying my hair, Heather came in. But this time, she had a makeup bag.

"I won't be long." That's all she said before she went into _my _bathroom and closed the door.

Just then Casey came in.

**A/N: So... How do you like it? Review please? Leave me some ideas for a story plot to 'Broke Hearts Cause Mischief' Anyway thanks to the people who have published some stories. Thanks to- fanta-faerie Cyanide 6 NewYorkDevil and also a thanks to people who have recently updated- Cyanide 6 NewYorkDevil storyluvr12 and atlovingyouhurtsmost! Thanks guys. Anyway Good night. :) Please review**


	3. Language, Thinking and Casey

**Language, thinking and Casey!**

**A/N: OMG! I FOUND IT! It was in my grandma's room. Huh. How'd it get there..? Well, I'm so frickin happy! OMG! :D I FOUND IT! Review, if your just as happy as I am. :D**

**Sammy's POV**

His eyes darted around the room, and then finally landed on me. I saw his face change with each emotion, recognition, a smug look (At what?), and then fake surprise.

"Oh!" He said walking farther into my room more. "I thought this was Heather's room."

"You thought wrong." I said turning my back on him, and walking over to my full-length mirror.

I shook my hair a little with my fingers, and checked the result in the mirror. It looked pretty good. _That _was a gift of mine. I could make beautiful curls just by washing my hair, drying my hair and then shaking my hair a little. The end result always came out perfect. Yeah, some _gift_.

Behind me Casey whistled. My cheeks flushed and butterflies took flight in my stomach. I quickly rubbed my cheeks to make it seem like they were itchy, checked my hair, and then turned to him.

He was now laying down on my bed with his head leaning on his fist. I flopped down in front of him and gave him a small smile.

"So long time no see. How've you been?" I asked him still smiling.

"I've been okay. Could be better, but I'm good. How about you?" He smiled back.

"Heather's a _pain_." I groaned loudly so she would hear.

"You get used to her..." He said thoughtfully.

"So..." I began slowly. "When are you going to live with us?" I'm pretty sure you could have seen the pathetic hope on my face.

"Give it time Sammy!" Casey urged.

"Casey!" Heather said abruptly. "Me and Sammy both miss you!" I didn't even notice that she had come out of the bathroom.

Well Casey has that affect on people. **(A/N: You know like when your talking to him, you don't pay attention to what's going on around you.)**

"I know. Give me two more days. I promise, okay?" He said to both of us.

"Okay." Heather and I said sadly.

"So you guys ready to go?" He said more to me than Heather. Heather didn't seem fazed though.

"Yeah." I said to him while pulling on my socks and boots from below me. When I was done, Casey and I got off the bed and we all left the room.

When we (Casey, Heather, Warren, mom and I) piled up into Warren's Hummer, I finally figured that I had time to think.

So I guess your wondering about the whole Heather and Casey ordeal.

One, Casey and I are _not _going out. We're just _very _good friends.

Two, Heather and I hate each other (and sometimes, it's like we're friends) and call each other names whenever we want. It's not out of love or hate. We have a very complicated relationship.

And three, Casey isn't living with us because there's stuff that he has to do before he moves. I bet he just wants to have house parties. He keeps telling us to wait until he can get his stuff here. But he needs no help with that.

So while we were in Warren's Hummer, I started to think about how things would be if Casey actually lived with us. But I'm gonna spare you the details.

Anyway, while I was thinking , Casey tapped my leg twice. It was part of our language that we made up when we were bored. One tap meant 'I'm bored' and two taps meant 'What's up?'. As in, what's wrong. Three taps meant shut up. Actually I made that one up and Casey just caught on to it.

We add more sometimes.

'Nothing' I mouthed to him. He just shook his head and tapped my leg _four _times. I gave him a questioning look and he put four fingers and mouthed, 'We'll talk about it later.'

I nodded and went back to thinking.

**A/N: By the way, I found my notebook. I proof-read this chapter and I realized that I never actually told you guys what I found. So yeah, I FOUND MY WRITING NOTEBOOK! :D :D**

**Review if your happy! Review, if this chapter was short and you want more x)**

**Review if you totally love Cammygrl for all of her hard work and stories! **

**Review **_**her **_**stories if you haven't already because they are **_**AMAZING!**___**;) **

**And you know, Review! :D**


	4. The Hardest Part

**The Hardest Part**

**Casey's POV**

I planned to tell Sammy how I feel about her, but I guess I'm way too nervous. I mean, our first encounter wasn't so great. Isn't that usually a bad sign for a relationship? I mean, first impressions are _everything. _And mine wasn't so great.

I looked over at her in the backseat of the Hummer. She was deep in thought. I tapped her leg twice, and she looked up at me and mouthed 'Nothing'. I shook my head, and tapped her leg four times, which made her give me a confused look.

Whoops, I guess I forgot to tell her about that one. I held up four fingers, and mouthed 'We'll talk about it later." She nodded and I guess she went back to thinking.

We got to the restaurant, and I just kept wondering, Why Chinese?

Not that it's weird to eat Chinese together with your somewhat family, it's just that why today of all days? Today's the day that Candi and my father got divorced.

Ironic huh? Looks like I'm the only one who actually remembers it though.

As we walked inside, I looked around. The place was mostly yellow with red lights hanging around everywhere, making it looked authentic. Sammy was looking arond also, and as the lady led us to our table, we passed by a fish tank. A really big one, with actual fish swimming around and stuff. It was totally cool, but still a little weird.

We sat down at a table with chairs. Six to be exact, if you want me to go into detail. I sat in between Sammy and Heather, and our parents were across from us, holding hands and beaming widely at each other. Can you say, ick?

Okay, I sound like a girl. The waiter came and took our drink order and then we all got up to get our food.

The hardest part would come later. I inwardly sighed nervously.

**Sammy's POV**

Okay, this wasn't China Buffet. It was the 'Grand Buffet'. Excuse me, what's the difference? Yeah, there isn't any. Pft, rip offs.

Anyway, Casey and I went down one aisle while picking up our plates, and we started shoving food on each other's plates. You know, the whole food suggesting thing. Yeah, well we take it a little overboard. Heh, that's us.

Anyway, we went back to the table to see our drinks already there. We were the first ones back so the waiter just left our drinks in the middle and figured that we would take care of it ourselves. How _generous._

Casey and I got the (virgin) Pina Coladas' that came with an umbrella, a cherry on top of an orange, and a sword. Casey and I grabbed our drinks and pulled out the swords to sword fight, but I ended up stabbing him with it and he pulled back while staring at his finger where he got jabbed.

"Oh my God! Casey, I am so sorry!" I said worriedly.

He looked up at me and grinned. "Kiss it better?"

I laughed, glad to know that he was okay, and said, "Sure." I kissed his 'boo-boo' and we started eating. Eventually they all came back but we didn't care. Me and Casey talked pretty much the whole time we were eating.

Everything was great.. until I saw the guy who had a huge ice-cream cup filled with _whipped cream_.

That's when things went down. Fast.

**A/N: Okay, next chapter is a funny, awkward, blonde moment of mine when I was at the Grand Buffet with my grandfather, his fiance, my aunt, my baby aunt and my uncle. Oh my God, it was so funny and they still talk about what happened to this day. x) **

**Just wait. I'll update when I can. Review please. :)**


	5. The Whipped Cream Fiasco Part 1

**The Whipped Cream Fiasco (Part 1)**

**Sammy's POV**

"Casey!" I shrieked and shoved his shoulder so he'd look at me. "That guy has whipped cream in an ice cream cup thing. I want some!" I whisper-shouted frantically.

"Sammy, then go get some?" He said like I was stupid.

I darted from my chair and went over to the ice cream stuff. There was just a tank, a container with the cups and spoons, and the ice cream scooper cleaner. No whipped cream anywhere.

I went back to the table and pouted at Casey. "They don't have whipped cream."

"Samantha, they never had whipped cream." Warren said.

"But a guy just walked by with a huge cup of whipped cream." I said feeling a little stupid.

"Maybe it was something else." Heather pointed out.

"Yeah Samantha, stop being ridiculous." My mom said.

"I saw what I saw!" I almost screamed in frustration.

Casey must've sensed it cause he stood up quickly and volunteered to help me look. Then we walked away toward the ice cream stuff. Even though I knew it wasn't there.

"See, there's nothing here." I said exasperated.

"Are you sure you saw it, Sammy?" Casey asked me before I could have a tantrum.

"Yes Casey! I saw it!" I said loudly clearly annoyed.

He sighed. "Okay, well let's check every aisle. Maybe it's not supposed to be near here or something."

I smiled, and we started looking closely into every aisle and the food that was there. We came up with nothing. There was only two things that looked remotely close to whipped cream and that was the ranch dressing for the salad and the vanilla pudding. But I just know that it wasn't either.

It was whipped cream. And I. Want. Some.

**A/N: Just Part 1. I'll put up the second part when I get back. Review.**


	6. The Whipped Cream Fiasco Part 2

**The Whipped Cream Fiasco Part 2**

**Sammy's POV**

"I can't believe this!" I muttered under my breath.

"How about we ask one of the staff workers?" Casey suggested after our third round around the aisles.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I was cranky, he knew that, so you can't blame me for being so rude when he was helping me find whipped cream just so he can make me happy. **(Does that sentence make sense?)**

"Sammy, we'll find it." He said gently while pulling me into a hug.

Suddenly, all of my problems went away. The hug was nice and he was really warm. I felt my crankiness **(Is that a word?) **disappear and I hugged him back. A couple behind us said 'aw.' but I didn't care cause _Casey _was hugging me.

But the feeling went away as soon as he let go off me. I mentally sighed in disappointment.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward one of the staff workers. Do they even know English? I mean, it's a _Chinese _restaurant..

He tapped the lady on the shoulder, since her back was to us, and when she turned around he said, "Excuse me, but we were looking for the whipped cream." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry, no whipped cream here." The lady said with an accent. She had a name tag that read: TRISH.

"Uh well, I _saw _a man walk by with whipped cream. So either I'm going crazy or maybe you guys _just_ ran out of whipped cream?" I said as calmly as I could. Which wasn't so hard cause Casey was still holding my hand so I was kind of calm.

"You crazy." She shrugged.

"Listen _Trish,_ I saw a guy with whipped cream. You guys have whipped cream!" I shrieked the last part.

"Sammy, calm down." Casey whispered in my ear. That made me calm down a little bit, but I was still worked up. **(She was still mad.)**

"Sorry, no whipped cream." The lady said one last time before walking away.

"Ugh!" I shouted in frustration.

People in the area around us looked up, and stared at me.

"Sorry, everyone," Casey said. "She's a little upset right now. Carry on." He said then he guided me toward the restaurant's bathroom and pulled me inside. **(So pretend that this restaurant only has one bathroom which is for men and women.)**

"Woah, if this is your plan to rape me then I'm going to start screaming now so I don't get scarred for life." I joked.

He laughed and said, "I wouldn't rape you Sammy.." Then he added. "Well.."

I playfully smacked him and laughed. Casey wasn't _actually_ a pervert. He was way too nice.

"So why are we in here?" I asked him.

"You need to calm down." He told me. "Take a deep breath, count to ten, splash some water on your face, and then we can go." He added.

"But, I am calm." I whined.

"Really?" He asked taking a step closer.

"Yes?" I said unconvincingly. My heart was racing actually. I was in a bathroom with Casey. I mean, sure I kind of like him but I thought that he would want nothing to do with me considering the fact that our parents are dating. I mean, _technically _he's my stepbrother.

"No your not," He half smiled. Could he tell that my heart was racing? Or maybe he could hear it. He took another step closer. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about in the car?"

Oh okay, that's why he wanted me in here. I tried to hide my disapointment.

"Nothing. I mean, I was just wondering about how it might be like when you started living with us." I said.

"And?"

"I'll spare you the details." I said, trying to get to the door which was behind him. Curse you Casey.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, which made me look up at him. For a second I thought that he was going to say something, but he just shook his head and muttered, "Let's go."

I wonder what's up with him.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think he was going to tell Sammy? Any ideas? **

**And I didn't mention this yesterday, but my grandma is going to get me a new charger for my Nook tomorrow. Yay! :D I'm so behind on some of the stories. And I'm behind on MR :(**

**And Kgorange: Cammygrl sent me a review before she got banned. **


End file.
